You Talk Too Much
by niconoir
Summary: Marinette is confused and Chat chatters on.


_Tap, tap!_

The sound echoed loudly over the violent pattering of raindrops on her windows. Marinette turned, startled by the sudden sound, spotting Chat Noir's soggy lopsided grin peering from behind the glass. For someone shivering like a leaf in the rain, he seemed unexpectedly giddy, his whole aura seemingly bouncing up and down in excitement. Quickly, she unlatched the balcony hatch, immediately draping a fluffy pink towel over the leather clad cat boy.

"Chat Noir! You're soaked!"

Giving his blonde locks a gentle rub down, she hastily closed the hatch, sealing away her room from the elements.

"Well, it _is_ raining cats and dogs out there."

"Here, take this. You're freezing," she said, worry evident in her voice as she handed him a steaming cup of caffeine to sip. Swiftly, she settled him on her chaise and bundled him up in fluffy blankets. "What are you even doing out in this weather?"

"Me? Miss game night with my Princess? That's purr-posterous!" He made sure to punctuate his statement with an exaggerated hand gesture. "Besides," he continued, "I wouldn't want to miss getting my butt kicked by this beautiful sight."

She rolled her eyes at the awful pun before giving him a hearty laugh "Seriously, Chat. You really have the weirdest kinks."

"And it isn't even Friday yet. Not even close to our usual game night."

"Actually," he said, lifting her fingers to his lips for a kiss, "I got tired of waiting for this storm to blow over and I thought a visit with my favorite civilian would be right up my _alley._ " His eyes stared right into hers as he added, "Even if it isn't game night, I'm sure a long _chat_ would definitely be just as mew-velous."

Marinette eyed him suspiciously. Based on how cold his fingers were and how his lips were slightly tinted blue, she would say he had come a long way just to get to her balcony. He couldn't have possibly braved the storm just to stave off boredom. His uncontainable glee despite almost freezing to death did seem strange. Something was definitely up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Why are really here, Chat?" she asked sternly. He suddenly tensed, his gaze focusing everywhere but her.

"What are you talking about? Can't a cat have a friendly surprise visit?"

"Chat—"

"I heard you like that kid, Adrien Agreste."

"What?! Who told you that?"

"It's perfectly fine, Marinette. Everyone has a crush every now and then. I mean, I wouldn't blame you. Adrien _is_ really pretty and really blonde."

Her mind was going on overdrive. Her face felt hotter than an over boiled tomato and was probably turning into the same color too.

"Wha— No… That isn't—"

"Shh-shhhh!" he hushed, putting a finger to her lips. "You have to listen to me because now I have something really important to tell you."

"Ha-ha-ha! I bet what I just said might sound extremely vain after I tell you this but I'm—"

The last thing Marinette remembers is pulling Chat Noir by the collar. She didn't know exactly how they ended up in this position, with her pressed against her chaise and his mouth pressed against her lips. It all felt strange, surreal even, that such an event was a possibility. Sure, she'd fantasized of about a blonde haired and green eyed boy giving her the smoochies. But she had never thought that it would be _the_ Chat Noir, feline flirt extraordinaire, who she would be puckering up for. By the time they pulled apart for air, her mind was all melted and gooey and very very dazed. And by the glazed look in his eyes and the way he touched his lips gingerly, he probably felt just as stunned.

"Oh wow. Now I know for sure you definitely have a type."

"Seriously, kitty cat. You talk way too much,"she muttered with a breathless sigh.

Suddenly, that devilishly handsome smile tugged at his lips once more.

"Well, I'm sure you know exactly how to shut me up then."

 **A/N: I listened to Talk Too Much by COIN one too many times and ended up writing this fic that has almost nothing to do with the song haha. Not my best but I hope you all like it anyway.**


End file.
